


The Vest

by FluffySmutKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySmutKitten/pseuds/FluffySmutKitten
Summary: Finally alone after weeks on a mission with the bros, Prompto and his new girlfriend get steamy.





	The Vest

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on a picture of Prompto with only his vest on, turned into 1548 words of Fem!Reader banging a sex deprived Prompto with his vest on….
> 
> Enjoy.

Between his silken hair within your fingers and the solid ripples brushing against your palm as you run your hand up the inside of his shirt, you hadn’t even noticed yours was already on the floor. Too enamored with the feeling of his soft lips upon yours and the sweet spice of his days old cologne, you don’t hear the door slam behind you or notice the clasp of your bra springing free before he casually flicks it across the room. At some point, you’d danced into the motel room, thoughtlessly consuming each other.   
   
It had been two weeks on the road with little time alone.

After countless, perfectly tense moments of “almost” that followed lingering touches and shared laughter, your undeniable attraction to each other finally erupted a few months ago. The both of you effortlessly fell into utter infatuation, relishing every giggle and joke, finding every opportunity to watch the other unravel in pleasure. Memorizing what exactly made the other shutter in euphoria.

Though, the most recent mission pushed Prompto’s newly discovered need to the back his mind.

Almost.

The itch to watch you writhe beneath him with his name on your swollen lips silently scratched away at his will all while you failed to convince yourself that you didn’t need to feel his cock on your tongue.  

Normally, you’d have slipped away to the regalia or the bathroom of a bar but the danger of this particular mission made it virtually impossible to leave the sides of your friends.    
By the end, a simple glance of his beautiful eyes in that sexy vest had your panties wrecked all while he couldn’t help but think about the taste of your skin as a stretch lifted your shirt to reveal the perfection of your stomach.  

With the mission accomplished, you were finally alone. Standing in the hallway, room key in hand, you both cracked.

He pushes you onto the wall, his depraved tongue drifting from your lips, to your neck. Nipping and sucking the downy flesh with greed. Rolling your nipple under his thumb, the warm moisture of his mouth swiftly replaces it while his other hand starts to massage your neglected, supple breast.

Your hands move to un buckle his belt, making quick work of his fly. Shortly after he kicks off his pants, you lift his mouth back to yours, delighting in the tender longing behind his kiss. Sensually gliding down the wall to meet the freedom of his throbbing cock, you eagerly lick the small bead of precum from his head, relishing the soft, bitter flavor. A prolonged trace of the underside of his shaft before taking his entirety into your mouth, rewarded you with a husky moan. Slowly bobbing your head, you take his length inch by inch before committing to a deep throat, all to hear another intoxicating mewl that sent a pulse to your core.

Opening your eyes, you watch him shrug off his vest, swiftly pulling his shirt over his head. You drink in the vision of his firm chest flexing with each wave of pleasure from your lips.

A string of saliva connects to his dick as you lift your head, “Keep the vest on.”

A single eyebrow arches over his hooded eyes. A light smirk tugs his lips, "Oh really?”

Taking him into your mouth again with a quick swirl around his tip, your eyes simmer while you meet his gaze as innocently as you can with a cock in your mouth.

“Mmmhmmm” You hum.  

He tosses his head back with a whine before twirling his hands in your hair, pushing your pretty mouth further onto his length until he’s fucking your throat.

Seeing his body tense with pleasure, you pull off. Not yet. You instead lift yourself slightly to rest his sizable member between your breasts. “Come on Prom baby, do it for me.”

Pupils blown out, he bites his lip. Grabbing the vest from the chair beside him, he quickly shrugs it back on, “You fuckin got it.”

You press your breasts around him allowing your tongue to tease his tip as the vision of his defined abs beneath the frame of his black studded vest sends you reeling. Your heart races in your chest while your already dampening heat begins to drip, ache with the need to feel him.

Raising to stand, you blink to find his tongue is exploring your throat. Your lascivious desire to see the perfection of his raw body accented by his vest convulsing under you, propels you forward. Urging you to shove his chest as you reach the bed.

Letting your ruined panties drop to your ankles, you slink atop him and bite your lip. You can’t help but relish the vision of him, perfectly vulnerable yet smugly lustful as he pulls you closer to him. The contrast of his pale, defined masculinity under the stark darkness of the tattered, studded vest you love so much inexplicably intoxicates you. His signature bandana, bracelets, and gloves only further your clouded your high.  

You eagerly lean into his chest as his hands grip your waist and explore the fullness of your breasts. You ghost his jaw with open lips before reaching back to grip his cock, still dripping with your saliva. Hovering inches away from his sweet mouth, you position him in into place between your slit. With an arch, you slowly take him inch by inch.  
You savor the breathless gasp that catches in his throat as he whines, “Hnngg, Y/N.”

That familiar girth stretches your walls with a glorious fullness. Your silken arousal gliding him in effortlessly. Heart pounding need through your veins, you grip his hands as his fingers dig into your hips.

Looking upon him you can’t help but smirk and glide your fingers down the statuesque perfection suited below you. His broad shoulders, sculpted arms, and rippling abs drove you insane. And urrghhh that fucking vest made him a gift ready to be unwrapped.

His freckles warmed with blush and his eyes whimpering with pleasure as you effortlessly glide him into you.

Grabbing the sides of his vest to balance yourself, you begin to bounce and rock with pleasure, riding him ardently.  

His greedy thrusts sending surges of pleasure through your core. The perfection of his body reflecting in the dim room light slowly drove you into further insanity. Heated eye contact with adoring, dilated eyes triggered a rising peak.

His low, raspy voice edging you to the cusp of euphoria, “Fuck, Y/N. Yes. I love when you take me like that. I missed watching my cock sink into that cute pussy.    
You squeeze your walls around him and relish the visual of his eyes rolling back in bliss. Quivering with pleasure, a free fall plunges you into your imminent orgasm. Words tumble from your lips as you ride out your release of his dick, waves crashing through you with each thrust.

“Ugh, P-PROMPTO! YES! This pussy is all for you baby. You know I’m your little cockslut.”

His hand rests on your mound, rubbing circles around your clit as you cum, “Fuck yes you are. You cum so good over my dick Y/N.“

As your twitches begin to slow, he reaches and tugs you down, needing your touch. He takes your face in his hands, pulling you to his chest while you fuck him.  
“My dirty little girl, you take that cock just for me, right?”

You nod with a grimace of pleasure at the sensation of him within you, “Hnng yeah. Prom baby, just for you.”

Gripping either side of your ass, he begins to drive himself into your soaking cunt. The buttons and studs of his vest jingling with each thrust, “You’re my beautiful little slut, baby and you’re so fucking perfect.”

The nonstop stimulation sends you reeling as you feel your second release building. It’s not long before you’re tipping over the edge, screaming his name as he pounds you. You tangle your fingers in his hair.

It’s the tight twitch of your walls that ultimately send him toppling into ecstasy alongside you, his voice peeking with a strangled moan.

Riding it out, embracing each other, the clouds of desire behind to lift. You gradually float down from your high and you relish the vision of him below you. The material of his vest pressing into your sensitive skin. You look upon his tossed golden locks, sweat glistening his features, and face breathless with admiration for you.  

He places a tender kiss on your lips and runs his hand down your cheek.

“I didn’t know you liked the vest so much.”

You run your hands down his body, through the inside of the vest with a breathless smile that makes his heart flutter.

“Well, it’s all I had to look at for the last two weeks and my imagination was correct. It looks damn good on you when you’re shirtless.” You playfully wiggle your eyebrows, “Maybe you should take a page from Gladio’s book and make that your new look.”

A giggle flutters from his throat as he nuzzles your neck. “Nah, all this is only for you.”

He lightly traces his fingers across your back, “I missed you.”

Circling the line of one of his patches you smile, “I missed you too.“


End file.
